


Fear & Favor

by Msynergy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Fear was still her enemy, but now it was only wielded by others against her.





	Fear & Favor

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, the "Frozen 2" trailer was inspiring.

Fear was still her enemy, but now it was only wielded by others against her.

Remarkably, her people had been the most accepting, happy to ice-skate in the middle of summer and perhaps, she now realized, secure in the knowledge that if she could freeze the entire fjord, then any invading forces didn't stand a chance.

But this latest force had issued no proclamations, flown no banners, and had struck at the heart of her.

It was the worst kept secret in Arendelle that the heir to the throne was spoiled rotten since the Thaw. Princess Anna's last birthday celebration had made that clear enough. But what most didn't see was the amount of attention she received from the Queen herself. Maybe she couldn't make up for over a decade of missed moments with her sister, much less her act of sacrifice that one fateful day, but Elsa was determined nonetheless. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd had to turn Anna way because of her royal responsibilities. And, honestly, she was making up for lost time for herself as well.

But that morning had been one such time. Trade negotiations were tentative situations at best, and she could not just allow her council to draft the finishing touches on their latest agreement, particularly after she'd sent the "weasel" packing.

That didn't mean her heart didn't pang at the crestfallen look on Anna's face.

"Anna–"

"No, I get it, I do– Go run that kingdom, Elsa!" she smiled.

Her smile didn't meet her eyes, but Elsa nodded all the same.

"I'll do my best to be at supper, I promise."

"Yeah, okay."

But supper came and went, the council adjourned under lantern and candlelight, and Elsa swore under her breath as she noted the time. Not only had she missed supper, but she'd missed the reading hour with Anna afterward.

Even with all the activities and outings she and Anna had shared since the Thaw, that time was by far her favorite. A fire and hot chocolate in one of their rooms, a book they took turns reading from until one or both of them grew too sleepy to continue. Anna would always fight her exhaustion, if only for a couple more minutes. But now everyone inside the castle and out was likely fast asleep, and Elsa resigned herself to her room.

As she neared the door, however, she felt compelled to walk past it toward Anna's. She had missed their time tonight, but at the very least she could check on her sister's rest, something she'd afforded herself even during her isolation. It had been her own secret, kept even from Mama and Papa.

But there was no need for subterfuge now as she approached Anna's door, grasping the handle and opening it slowly to avoid the squeak she knew to be in the hinges.

She saw Anna, hair already a bird's nest in slumber, but she also saw a shadow, and a blade above her and–Anna!

Her magic shot out before her hands could temper it, the dagger impaling a wall of ice as spikes surrounded the remaining danger, some sharp points hitting their mark true and causing a painful shout from the intruder.

"Guards! To me! Now!"

Her own shout was not to be ignored, and between the noise and the cold Anna startled awake just as Elsa reached her.

"Elsa? What–?"

"Anna, come with me."

Her voice was softer, but it wasn't a request, and even in her half-awake state Anna seemed to understand.

Practically lifting her sister out of bed, Elsa didn't breathe until both of them were clear of the room, pointing from whence they came to the arriving night guard whom stormed in after.

For her part Anna seemed agreeable to staying her arms, watching the chaos as her sleep-idled brain caught up. But finally, she did start:

"Elsa, what on earth?!"

Her grip tightened, "It's okay, Anna, they can't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Who–"

"Your Majesty–"

She stiffened, pulling Anna closer still and behind her, before realizing the source of the interruption. Erik, one of the night guardsmen, one of the few that didn't seem nearly as perturbed by her powers, likely why the rest sent him to find her.

"Apologies, my Queen, but we need your assistance freeing–"

"I will be there shortly," she answered, and turned back to Anna as Erik nodded and returned to the room.

"Anna, I need you to go to my room and stay there until I return."

Before Anna even spoke she knew she'd have a fight on her hands, and then her words confirmed it.

"Elsa, no! If what I think is happening-which definitely seems to be happening-then you don't need do this alone and I want–"

"Anna!"

Her chilled hands on her sister's face seemed to do the trick, and she spoke before Anna could start again.

"I won't be alone. And knowing you're safe will make this much easier to handle. Please."

Her hands had started shaking, the memory of a dagger hovering over Anna quickly joining her discovery of frozen Anna on the fjord.

Your sister is dead! Because of you!

"Okay," Anna's hands joined hers, and the shaking stopped, "I'll wait in your room. But if you don't come back soon I'm going to come find you again!"

Elsa's hands moved, pulling her sister into a hug, which Anna eagerly reciprocated.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised, this oath not just for Anna. As it stood, her dear sibling would be lucky to be out of her sight for the near future and possibly long after that.

But first, she had to deal with the riffraff. Ending the embrace and seeing that Anna was at least walking in the direction of her room, she moved to the closed door, taking a deep breath before turning the handle once more.

The night guard now surrounded the would-be assassin, sword and spear ready, but it was apparent by how her ice had struck that they wouldn't be moving any time soon. Blood had even started dripping along the spikes, but for once Elsa was happy to be the monster others had painted her.

"Are you ready, Erik?" she asked first, the same guardsman nodding, his sword drawn.

"At Your Majesty's pleasure."

Her hand lifted, a simple flourish and the ice was gone, replaced by steel. The shadow, a man she now realized, quickly forfeited, and she returned her attention to Erik.

"See that he won't die of his injuries then keep in him in the dungeon for questioning. I will know who put a price on my sister's life."

He nodded, and she left, much more important promises to keep.

She barely made it past her bedroom door before dealing with an attack again, though this time it was more than welcome.

"Elsa! What happened?! Did you get him? Did you–"

"Anna, it's alright. You're safe, we're safe."

The words seemed to soothe her, and Elsa welcomed the softer embrace afterward.

"You saved me, didn't you? Thank you."

The words were small and soft, but she heard them, and tightened her hold.

"For you, Anna, anything."


End file.
